


The Trail

by Jiminies_Thot



Category: Kim Namjoon - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Corruption, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminies_Thot/pseuds/Jiminies_Thot
Summary: What happens when you come across a hurt clumsy person in the woods?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the first installment of The Trail. The build up will be slow, but worth it.

Chapter 1

My nose crinkles from the bright sun streaming through the trees of the trail. The black snapback hat is doing nothing to keep the sun out of my eyes and off my face. I curse and shake my head. I should have worn my sunglasses and risked getting a tan on my face. Tan skin is frowned upon here. Not that I care what others think, but I do want to avoid wrinkles and sun spots. Who doesn’t?

The inner monologue continues as I walk on the advanced path of the park trail. I say I don’t care what others think, but as much as I hate to admit it there is a small part of me that does care. Not so much about my looks, but more about being a good person. I have high standards on being a good person. Looks fade, but a good character should last a lifetime.

I’ve walked this trail hundreds of times, so it is almost automatic, which is why my thoughts are interrupted as I almost trip on a guy sitting on the ground. I stare blankly because no one is ever on this trail.

“Uh, sorry I didn’t see you there.” I say unblinking, as I navigate around him. I’m already mistrusting.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,” he begins to ramble. “I took a wrong turn and didn’t realize I wasn’t on the main trail. I tried to back track and got more lost and tripped on a rock because I’m clearly awesome.” He laughs nervously.

I look around to see if I’m about to get beaten or worse in the woods. I don’t see any signs of anyone besides us. “Lucky for you I’m a doctor.” I muster up my best smile, which is weak. The normal resting bitch face doesn’t help when I actually try to smile. I nervously look around once more, making sure I’m not about to get jumped, as I’m pulling my backpack off. “Let me take a look.” I pause and gesture taking off his shoe. He nods, as I’m already taking off his shoe to inspect his ankle.

“I guess I should have some luck, since I’m clearly lacking common sense today.”

I chuckle at his response. Initial inspections show it is a sprain. “Have you been able to walk at all on it?”

He points about two feet away at the offending rock. “No, this is as far as I’ve gotten.”

I sighed internally. This isn’t going to be fun. We have thirty minutes before the sun goes down and we get eaten by wildlife. I break an instant ice pack. “I’m going to wrap your ankle with some bandages and an ice pack. Should help with the swelling. Are you on any medications or allergic to any medications?”

“No,” he looks around. “It’s going to get dark soon.”

“Yep. Take this and get up. We need to get going to get back to the head of the trail before dark or we get eaten alive.” I laugh at my joke. He doesn’t.

I stuff all my stuff back in the bag, including his sock and shoe. “Put this on,” I say handing him my backpack. He looks confused. “Do you want to be walking around in the dark? There is no cell service, so we have to make it to the main trail at least before it gets dark.” I do some calculations in my head. “I think we can make it.” He looks skeptical. “I’d say it is your lucky day, but I think that is a lie.” He laughs and I roll my eyes because that wasn’t even supposed to be funny. I squat down. “Get on.” I say looking over my shoulder.

He is really confused now. “You can’t carry me.” He looked at me like I’ve lost my mind.

“I said ‘I wanted to to say it was your lucky day’. I can carry you whether you believe me or not.” I turn my head to assure him. He doesn’t move. “It would be faster if you can walk, but if that is worse than a sprain than walking on it will make it much worse.” I pause to let that sink in. He still doesn’t move. I stand and face him. “Trust me.” I smile genuinely.

He is still hesitant, but he awkwardly climbs onto my back. He is about 6’2 and his legs are long. I’m 5’3, so most of his body is engulfing me and his legs are almost touching the ground. “Wow, you can actually carry me!”

Now I laugh. “I’m not saying that I won’t need a break, but I can manage.”

“Since this is probably the closest I’ve been to a female, I should probably know your name. I’m Kim Namjoon.”

Summers in South Korea can be unbearable with the heat and it was already hot before I picked up a piggyback rider. I’m already sweating and still calculating at this pace, how long before the main trail. Twenty minutes if I maintain. It’s been a few minutes and my pace is even. I’m not sure how long has passed since he asked my name and I’ve been calculating, but I finally answer “SooMae.” I don’t give my full name. No time for pleasantries.

I can feel him start to say something, but he doesn’t. I think he understands that we do need to make it to the main trail, otherwise, it could be bad. I doubt a bear might jump out, but I’d rather not risk it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SooMae and Namjoon continue navigating through the trail. SooMae is lucky to have found a handsome Namjoon, but is she the lucky one or is Namjoon?

Chapter 2

Where the main trail and the path intersect is a small uphill climb. I stopped. “I need a break before we go up the hill.” He wiggles down, which isn’t very far off the ground considering his height. He starts to lean against a tree and I stop him to grab two water bottles. I turned to the setting sun over the ridge and nod my head in the direction. “This is why I come here,” I say gazing out over the ridge. The advanced trail is just under the main trail; however, the advance trail has a better view of the ridge. Less trees to hinder the setting purple and pink sky. 

I turned to look at him before I speak, but I couldn’t get the words out. When I was wrapping his foot, I didn’t really look at him. I was in doctor mode and wanted to get him wrapped up and on the move. Looking at him as the sun was setting, I saw his features. He is beautiful. I cough to refocus on what I was getting ready to say instead of staring. “Sorry if I made you think I didn’t want to talk. I just didn’t want to be stuck in the woods with no way of getting out.” I attempt to smile, again, it’s weak.

“I understand. I apologize for putting you in such a difficult situation.” He looks away. 

I scrunch my eyebrows. “No need to apologize. Getting hurt happens to the best of us. I’m glad I was there to help.” He doesn’t seem to agree with me. “You do seem to be a bit unlucky though,” I laugh.  
“I think I can manage the rest of the way.” He says seriously.

I just glare at him and shake my head. “Nope, so just climb on.” He tries to ignore me and moves away from the tree. “Look, don’t be manly now. I don’t want you to get hurt worse. It would be a different story if I wasn’t capable of carrying you. You are helping as well,” I pause to put our bottles in the backpack. “Your arms aren’t too tight and you are holding most of your weight on my hips versus my back. Much different than if you were being difficult or just dead weight.”

He begins to argue, but I back him up against the tree and there was a moment before we touched that I could almost feel the electricity. It definitely didn’t feel the same as before. Before it was me helping a stranded, hurt, clumsy stranger and it should still feel like that, but it doesn’t. Now it was me and him touching. Now I could feel his muscles as he tried to make me as comfortable as possible. I begin the climb up the small hill using the trees to help pull us up. Namjoon stays well balanced on my back and I’m grateful for his thoughtfulness. 

Once we were on the main trail, I could feel his breath on my neck. His thighs tightly pressed around me. I shook the thoughts out of my head. “The urgency is a little less, since we are on the main trail.” I can feel him lighten up a bit. “Did you drive here? I don’t think you are going to be able to press the gas pedal.” 

He still seemed hesitant to talk, but he could tell my pace slowed. “No, I took the bus from Seoul.”

“Today just isn’t your day. The last bus was a few minutes go.” I chuckle.

“At this point, I’m pretty sure that this is just how the whole day is going to go. I should have some cell signal when we get off the trail. I’ll call an Uber.” I could almost feel him roll his eyes.

“No need. I drove from Seoul, so I can take you back. I mean, I will have carried you almost 2 miles on an advanced trail and the mail trail. I think I can manage to drive you. I would also like to drop you off at my hospital to get your ankle checked.”

He quickly responds, “no, you have already done so much. I couldn’t.” 

“Ha, I don’t think you will have a choice in the matter. I’m the one carrying you, so I’ll just put you in my car.”

“I have to decline the car ride and going to the hospital. I can’t be seen at a hospital.” He seems a little panicky now.

“Why?” I say curiously while slightly turning my head in his direction, which was a bad idea. I could smell his natural scent and realized I stopped moving. I shook my head and started again while I waited for him to answer.

“It could cause some trouble. Especially if anyone sees that I hurt my ankle. I don’t even want to think about what will happen if it is broken.”

“Hm,” I raise my eyebrow even though no one can see. “That’s weird that is what you are concerned about. Why can’t you have a broken ankle or for people to see you at the hospital?” I’m almost afraid to hear the answer. 

“I’m an Idol and I have my last two concerts of the year next week.”

“Ah,” is all I managed to say. Clearly I’m not well versed in pop culture in Korea or I might have recognized him. But he makes no mention of the fact that I should know him.

We walk in silence until we get to the head of the trail. “Seriously, I’m OK. I’ll call for someone to pick me up,” he says as he climbs down and leans on my car. 

I refrain from telling him to get off my car. She’s my baby! “And I said it is fine. I’m going that way, so it isn’t a big deal.” I open the car door and stare up at him. I thought his features were breathtaking at sunset, but in the light of a full moon he is ethereal. His skin is a different tan than mine, wish is unusual in South Korea. Everyone wants to be pale like the moon, but the moonlight radiates off him like he is a heavenly body. 

He has high cheekbones, full lips and crescent hooded eyes. His teeth are perfect and his muscles are outlined by his dark shirt. I internally shake my head to refocus myself and at this point I have lost count of how many times I have had to do that. “Get in before I throw you in. You can tell your fans that I kidnapped you.” I laugh and I can see his eyes crinkle shut at the beginning of his laugh. “Wait,” I shout and throw up my hands. “Don’t do that. If you are popular they will probably burn me at the stake!”

He has an audible, haha. “I am popular and I’m sure they would try. I wouldn’t let them though,” he smiled. The smile was ear to ear and his dimples showed. He climbed into the passenger side, which I am grateful because I’m pretty sure I had hearts in my eyes looking at those dimples.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon's smell is enticing and SooMae is stuck in a car to Seoul for the next two hours. Will his smell be SooMae's downfall or will her music choice?

Chapter 3

I attempt to gather my composer, as I walked to the trunk. I pulled out the lunch box that I had prepped for the drive back home. I’ll just stuff my face with food and won’t be distracted by my thoughts of his muscles or his smell. I think the real hard part will be me trapped in an enclosed place with his smell. The mix of cologne and man. Not body odor, but a hint of sweat, musk, and pheromones. That will be my down fall for the next 2 hours - I know it. 

I climbed in and handed him one of the boxes. I had planned on eating both containers, but the day wasn’t going as planned. “Eat," I pause. "There’s more water in the bag.” He looks grateful and my heart flutters.

“You should eat this. You worked hard carrying me around through the woods.” He lowers his head.

I roll my eyes. “Ugh, I’m not going to listen to that for the next 2 hours. Get over it. It happened and be glad I could do it.” I hit the power button on the console to start my playlist and shoveled a kimbap in my waiting mouth. 

“I’m interested to see what is going to play first.” He waits eagerly for the first song to start playing. He stares at the console like it is going to give him insight into my soul, which it could if it was the right song.

“It’s on shuffle, so it could be anything.” I laugh trying not to be nervous about what could start playing. 

“Music choice can tell a lot about a person.” He paused if to continue, but doesn’t.

I pulled off to start our two hour journey to Seoul. “You could just ask me whatever you are curious about. We have a long drive.” The song starts and the three bumps into a clap makes me instantly curse my shuffle mode. I should have just picked an artist. I click the next button on the steering wheel to avoid the lyrics.

“Hey, no fair and it didn't even come up on the console,” he scuffs and clicks the back button on the console. “You skipping means its a good one.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

I blush because he doesn’t know what he is in for. “Did you touch my music?” I look offended putting a hand on my chest to show my feelings, but truly I was hoping this would distract from the lyrics. It doesn’t and the lyrics start.

In the thunderin' rain   
You stare into my eyes   
I can feel your hands   
Moving up my thighs   
Skirt around my waist   
Wall against my face   
I can feel your lips   
I don't want to stop just because   
People walkin' by are watchin' us

I could almost see his eyes dart around and it feels like we can both tell the other is blushing. Really, I’ve been blushing for the last minute or so. “Ha, probably not what you were expecting. I’m afraid to ask, but what exactly does this song say about me?”

“Well this doesn’t sound like Janet Jackson, but it’s her song, I think. Who is it?” He chose to redirect then answer the question. Smart.

“I’m surprised you know and this is a song by Janet Jackson. Are you into old school R&B?” Besides the fact that we are quickly approaching the extended version where there are lots of moans, I am interested that he would know such an old song.

“I’m lead rapper in my group, so I’ve been highly influenced by Rap and R&B.” I nod my head to show I’m impressed. “So who is doing the cover?”

“No one you would know.” I can usually think on my feet, but we are now at the part with the moans and the tension in the air is thick. I thought I was sweating from carrying him in the woods. Nope. I’m really sweating now. 

He stops mid-bite. “It’s you isn’t it?” I don’t answer. “It is you! See I told you. You can find out a lot about a person by what music is playing.” I can see the wheels turning without even looking at him.

I patiently wait for the rest of the moans to finish, since I’m not allowed to skip, and roll my eyes that this one song just had to come up. Out of 1,500 songs the one most embarrassing one pops up. “I’m not confirming or denying that this could be me.” I chuckle. 

“Why? Your voice is amazing. I’m already thinking about all the things we could do together.” My breath catches and I blink slowly. “I mean,” he stutters. “I mean we could do a collab. Your voice and my rap style would be perfect.” The barrage of questions were continuing without me answering. “Who recorded you? Who produced this? Who played the saxophone? Do you sing often? What kind of range do you have?”

I interrupted. “If you want to know, then you have to give me a chance to answer. The answer to all of them is NO.” I put an emphasis on no because I’m not going down this route with an idol or anyone really.

“Why?” He says as he turns towards me.

“Lots of reasons.” I don’t elaborate.

“The production on that was really good. I can get you access to the best producers in the country. I’m one of them, so it’s a win already.”

I cut him off again. “Look, I appreciate your kind words. I do enjoy making music, but I make music for my own sanity. I don’t make music for others to hear.” I pause. “This was a cover, but the other songs are personal. Besides, I can’t go around changing my career at this age. I’m old and tired.” I continue my rant to drive my point home. “Also, I would never be able to go back to being a doctor if I pursued this line. Who would want to be treated by someone who has been recorded singing and moaning like that?!” I feel out of breath after giving my reasons. Excuses, but valid excuses.

“I’m sure it isn’t like that. It’s just a song.” He is still facing me.

I’m being rude, but I cut him off again. “You know how people are here. They will all assume that those moans were real when in fact that it was just me acting and assuming something I have no experience in.” As soon as I say it, I know I shouldn’t have. I silently pray that he doesn’t follow up with any questions about that statement. “Besides I have a reputation to maintain and that doesn’t include singing and dance in front of people.”

We are quiet for a while. “Besides hiking, what do you do for fun?” I wasn’t very nice, so I don’t know why he keeps talking.

“Nothing really exciting. I read a lot, play video games, exercise. That’s probably it.” I pause. “What about you?”

“I don’t think exercise is fun, but I do read a lot. I don’t get a lot of free time these days.” He trails off and looks out the window. I risk a glance and he is looking into the distance. 

“Has your group gotten really popular? I’m sure you guessed, since no Korean music has come on, but I don’t really listen to Korean music.” I shrug. 

“Yeah, it was different when we were just popular here, but we are popular worldwide now. There is a lot of pressure. I’m still normal, but there is a demand for me to be extraordinary all the time. It’s exhausting.” His words ring true and I can understand his pain. 

“Well at least you have an escape. Are you and the other band members close?” He says they are. We are quiet again. “I’m not good at small talk. I tend to shy away from people, so that doesn’t leave a lot of room for practice.” I laugh nervously.

“I could help you with that,” he stutters. “I mean,” he paused to think. “We could meet and practice your small talk whenever we are both free.”

The only light in the car is from the console, so he can’t see me blush. I opened my mouth to answer, but my phone rings through the car’s speakers. “It’s my brother, I should answer.” I click the answer button on the console.

“Where are you? I haven’t been able to reach you all day?” He sounds mad, which makes me laugh.

“I don’t have to answer to you, so why are you acting like this? I can take care of myself.” There is only one reason why he acts like this.

“Won Do is back in the country and he knows you weren’t at work today. I can only assume that he has been on the lookout for you” He sounds worried.

I darted my eyes quickly to Namjoon. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea. “Look, I’m not worried about Won Do or his money. I’m not going to marry him. He is a foul and horrible person.” I shudder in disgust.

“I’m well aware of that fact. I’m more concerned about what his crazy ass might do to you.” I hear the guys in the back.

“Sounds like you should be training and not calling me. Get back to work.” I say sternly.

“What are you, my trainer?” We both laugh and hangup.

I look over at Namjoon. “Sorry, my brother can be a bit overprotective.” I chuckle. 

“Sounds like you guys have a good relationship.” 

I half smile. “Yeah, he is a good guy.” I don’t address the elephant in the car, which was his offer to help with small talk. It’s not that I’m not good at it, but more the fact I just choose not to engage in small talk. I would rather just say what I needed to say instead of just talking with most people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is eager to share some songs with SooMae during the last bit of the drive back to Seoul and she isn't disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but gives some insight. I'm also trying to make my updates weekly, so be patient with me :) I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Don't worry, the smut is coming!

Chapter 4

We spend the remainder of the car ride going in and out of silence. Random questions that I imagine you ask on a first date or 20 questions: favorite food, color, movie, song. It was interesting to hear that his favorite color changes and he will often wear that color the most. He is very intelligent and my draw to him was increasing. 

His phone rings. “I’m sorry I have to take this.” I gesture for him to take it. “Hey, man. I know I wasn’t on the bus. Sorry.” He pauses. “I had a little accident. I’m OK though. Yeah, I know only me.” He chuckles. “I met a nice doctor and she is taking me to get looked at. Seriously, I’m OK. I will let you know where to pick me up and what time.” I can’t hear what is said, but I hear him smile into the phone and respond yeah. He quickly tries to get off the phone and that’s when I hear the laughing on the other end. “Ha, sorry. The guys can be loud.”

“Why are you apologizing?” I chuckle. If I counted, he has probably apologized at least 10 times since we met. He ignores my question. “Here,” I say as I hand him my phone. “I want to hear a few of your songs.” 

He takes the phone, “you didn’t type in your passcode.” He hit the button preparing to give the phone back, so i could type in the passcode. “Oh, you don’t have one.” I shake my head no. “Aren’t you worried someone will take it?”

“I don’t have anything on there anyone could use against me. I don’t really take selfies, so pictures aren’t a problem. All my sensitive apps require a password each time to login and I don’t have passwords saved. I think I’m safe.”

“You don’t have any selfies? Can I look at what you have?” He sounded curious. 

“There isn’t any thing of me, so go right ahead.” Most people are shocked that I don’t have it locked and anything sensitive on there. I’m too cautious to have any sensitive information on a phone. They are too easily hacked. 

He puts on a song and I can see him navigate to the pictures. The traditional Korean beats start off and I’m already interested. He starts the hook and his deep voice pleasantly melts into the higher pitched flutes. “Ha, this is a diss track” I announce, as if he wouldn’t know. He chuckles. His main part comes on and he fakes a stutter to prove a point and I can’t hold the laughter in. “I have a few thoughts.” I paused for dramatic effect when the song is over. “First, I don’t know if you put that on because you knew that would appeal to me cause you were right. That was awesome. You can’t go wrong with a diss track when it is done properly.” I’m smiling ear to ear because that was really good. I’m really impressed. 

“You liked it?” He sounds surprised.

“Yea, it was good. The feel of the song matched lyrically, the words were well thought out and there was a ton of word play.” He nods his head in agreement and smiles. 

“I debated this one and another one.” He quickly puts on another song and the piano intro starts. Not a soft piano intro. One that is about to throw a lot of emotions at you. Again, he starts the song and the emotions are definitely there. It’s clear this song is about love that didn’t work out.

“Hmm, is this about anyone specific?” I asked curiously.

“No, a couple of our albums have themes and this one was about finally ending a relationship that wasn’t in a good spot.” I nod my head in understanding.

“You’ve only played what sounds like the rap line,” I say questioningly. “Play something with everyone. I want to hear the dynamics of everyone. You three work well together though.” He puts on another song. I like it, but not as much as the rap line. “I’d be interested to see your stage presence. You seem very mild mannered, but none of the songs so far show that side.”

“I’m definitely a different person on the stage.” I could feel him smile at his words, almost preening at my compliment.

Our conversation continues a bit more easily as we talk about his group and the dynamics. He is the group leader, as well as one of the main rappers. Seven total group members, but that seems like the lucky number for Kpop groups if I recall correctly. “Who do you connect with the most?” I asked. 

He thinks for several minutes and I let him. I bet that is a hard decision. “I connect with all of them, but in very different ways.” I don’t push more even though I know there is more behind that statement. 

The conversation dies down again, but we are nearing Seoul. “I know you are worried about going to the hospital.” I shush him before he can begin. “I’m taking you to my hospital. There is a private entrance for employees and I have a private entrance into my office, so no one will see you.” I tell him the details so he can text his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and SooMae are finally at the hospital. Is Namjoon's ankle sprained or broken? Can SooMae be a doctor or are her hormones going to get the better of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is so cute with his crinkling eye smiles! It just warms my heart, but the next chapter has what you all have been waiting for. Stay tuned!

Chapter 5

“Hello Myeong Hui-ssi! It’s been a while. How are the girls doing?” Myeong Hui and I exchange pleasantries as he opens the private entrance.

“The girls are doing great!” He smiles wide.

“I want you to bring them in to see me. I haven’t seen them in months and I have presents for both of them.”

“Doc, you don’t need to do that,” he exclaims. I dismiss the words with a hand flail. “Should I mark you down with a guest?” I nod and remind him to bring the girls as I drive into the garage.

“You know your night guard that well?” Namjoon asks.

I smile as I back into my parking space. “I know all my employees that well.”

He looks impressed. We clean up our mess and throw everything into the backpack. The walk to the elevator is short and there is no need to rush or carry him. Namjoon just leans against me and I feel my face reddened at his touch. “At least you didn’t put up a fuss this time for me helping you to the elevator.” I laughed. My joke doesn’t cut the tension though. It’s still thick with electricity and amplified by being in the elevator and our close proximity.

He is starting to look a little nervous. “Are you sure I won’t be seen?” I nod as the elevator opens and there is my secretary.

I curse in my head. “Jessica what are you doing here so late?” Namjoon instantly turns away and tries to hide his face. Jessica ignores him anyways. She is loyal like all my employees. She explains that she was finishing up the proposal for next week and was just heading out.

“I’ll let the high profile nurse station know that they are needed. Someone will be right up.” I mentioned to her that I need the portable x-ray and she nods.

“Don’t worry,” I look at his sweaty anxious features. “You are safe here. I can’t help you once you leave the property, but while you are here no one will know.” That seems to work for now.

* * *

I enter doctor mode again as I unwrap his foot to inspect it. The nurse taps on the door to indicate that the portable x-ray machine is outside, but doesn’t come in. Very rarely do I have a VIP patient, but all the staff know the drill. I ask him medical questions: how old are you, how much do you weigh, any medications (even though I already asked that), any previous medical conditions, etc. Routine questions and answer, so I begin to prep for the x-ray.

“How long will it take for your friends to get here?” I look up over the x-ray machine. He is watching me intently and I look away quickly. Please don’t blush. I repeat the mantra over in my head. I’ve come this far in doctor mode, I can’t go back to blushing and thinking about how nice and firm his legs look under my inspection of his ankle.

“Um, probably about 20 to 30 minutes.” He paused and adjusted on the exam table. “Should I text them?” I nod. He texts them the information. They are to use the same entrance, so I make sure to call down to Myeong Hui to let him know that Jimin and Jungkook were coming and to let them in.

I have him lay back on the table and cover him with the protective gown. His gaze is relentlessly roaming over every inch of me he can see. “You’re distracting me. Look somewhere else.” I say sternly trying to setup the machine and not look at how he licks his lips.

I can see him blush out of the corner of my eye and I hide a smile. “I don’t know if you or the machine is more interesting, so I’m trying to think this through.”

I laughed out loud. “The machine is more interesting by far.” He shakes his head no and we go back to silence. The silence between us is tense, but comfortable. I explain that I have to leave the room, but only for a second to take the picture. I take several pictures over the course of a few minutes. I remind myself to focus on being a doctor and not a woman with hormones. However, each time I’m out in the hall, I think of him and all the possibilities. What it would be like to straddle him on the exam table, to slut drop in the elevator, or to have him bend me over my desk and take me from behind.

“I’ve found your luck for the day,” I cough clearing my mind from dirty thoughts. “It’s not broken, just a sprain.” I smiled.

“What a relief,” he sighs and tries to hug me while he was still on the exam table. I laugh nervously and backed away before he could actually hug me. I’m panicking.

“Ha, sorry,” I say rubbing the back of my neck and slowly bringing my eyes to meet his. “I’m not a hugger, I guess.” I mean I want to do more than hug him, obviously. Thankfully, not long after the good news, instructions on how to care for his sprained ankle over the next few days, and the awkward attempt at a hug, his friends arrive in the elevator.

“Hyung, are you OK?” The one with the pink hair gasps as he sees Namjoon with crutches hanging over his wheelchair.

“I”m OK, really. I should be fine in a few days.” He smiles at me. “This is the lovely Doctor SooMae.” His smile crinkles his eyes shut again and his dimples pop out. I look away quickly from Namjoon to the men that walked in and attempt a smile without blushing.

We exchange pleasantries. Jungkook has the pink hair and looks nervous. “He is really OK! If he doesn’t put any weight on it over the next couple of days he should be fine to dance next week.” I try to reassure him, but Jungkook still looks uneasy.

Jimin wheels Namjoon, as I escort them down to the parking lot. Jimin and Namjoon are quietly talking about things I don’t care about, so I don’t pay attention. “SooMae, I can’t think you enough.” Namjoon almost reached for my hand as we got close to their car, but decided against the touch. My heart crumbles at him drawing back his hand and I can’t bring myself to reach out for his.

I shifted and waved my heads up, “not necessary. I’m just glad I could help and we didn’t get eaten by wildlife.” Jungkook laughs. Jimin and Namjoon don’t. I roll my eyes. “Come on that was funny. You had two lucky breaks today - I got you out of the woods and your ankle wasn’t broken. Sounds like a successful day in all things Namjoon.” Now both Jungkook and Jimin laugh because clearly Namjoon is a danger to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone with thoughts of Namjoon, SooMae does what comes naturally. She googles the band, learns their names, watches their videos, and eases the pressure between her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading The Trail. As promised, the smut is starting to coming into the story and the plot line will begin to thicken. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter (@jiminies_thot) and read my other fanfics. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

I see them off and instantly feel alone. I send a text to the nurse to clean up the VIP room and start the drive home. I should be worried about Won Do, but I can only think of how Namjoon’s thighs felt tightly wrapped around me, how his smell is permanently burned into my nostrils, how the black shirt clung to his muscular chest exposing his pectorals. 

I shake my head as I drive to clear my thoughts, but my thoughts quickly turned back to Namjoon. When I blink my eyes, I see how the sunset hit his face. The colors and hues blended with his tan skin. How the last glimmering light of the sun simmered in his eyes, as if his eyes were the first star of the night. His full lips moist from the water and how his throat moved to swallow. 

“Ugh,” I said out loud. I opened the windows to get some fresh air. I still have 20 minutes before I get home. Then the thought of when he refused to get on my back and I pushed him up against a tree danced into my thoughts just as the phone rang.

The screen rang Won Do.

I didn’t answer. It rang again. The console read the text from him. “Don’t do this. Just pick up the phone.” He called again.

I answered. “I told you…” I started in my stern voice. “Under no circumstances will I marry you. None!” I paused for dramatic effect because the drama is needed for Won Do to understand, but he starts to cut in. I quickly cut him off and talk over him. “If you don’t stop this, I will file a stalking charge and you will lose. Don’t call, text, or let me see your face.” I hang up.

All thoughts of Namjoon are gone and I’m only seeing red flames of hatred for that vile excuse of a human that is Won Do. The last time I saw Won Do, I punched him in the face. I could have been sent to jail, since I’m a trained fighter. Thankfully he just left the country to avoid my reporting him and I didn’t go to jail. 

Won Do is obsessed and he seems to be escalating each time I see him. The concern stays with me as I finish the drive and use the keypad to unlock the door when I arrive home. I’m grateful that after his attempts to follow me around, we installed an upgraded security system that has a heat register, so I’m always alerted when someone comes into the house. 

Thoughts of Won Do quickly exit my mind in the safety of my home, as I scavenge for food. There's always fighters from the league here, so food is always well stocked and it doesn’t take me long to make bibimbap from the leftovers. I find the biggest spoon to facilitate shoveling food in my mouth. I hiked 10 miles and two of those miles had a 160ish pound man on my back.

The thought of Namjoon quickly came back and I choked a bit on my mouth full of food. I take out my phone and google the group. An hour later, I know all their names most popular songs, watched videos and have a full stomach. 

I should stop looking at this, I thought. I’m never going to see him again. The thought brought a pang to my heart. He was the first man I’ve ever been attracted too. Not that I don’t think other men are handsome or have amazing physiques, but he was the first one that I felt the electricity that traveled to my core. The first one that I’ve allowed to touch me; although, the touching was a necessity. The necessity changed after I saw him in the sun and got to know him a bit. 

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. A shower...I need a shower. I keep the temperature warm enough to easy my tired muscles, but cool enough to keep my raging hormones at bay. The coolish water and the routine of the shower helped to keep me focused. I put my oversized night shirt on and grabbed my towel to sit on the bed and dry my hair.

Instinctively I was looking at photos of Namjoon. There were a few pictures in particular that pushed me over the edge. He had a blonde undercut and glasses - prescription and sunglasses, both were equally enticing. Under the covers I could feel the wetness. The longing. The need that needed to be satisfied. 

I cross my legs to relieve the yearning and the pressure increased. His smell filled my brain and is threatening to overtake my senses. I can feel what it was like to have him touch my skin around my neck and my body shivers. My breath increases and I slowly opened my legs. My phone in my left hand gripping tightly to an open screen of his picture. It feels weird, so I close my eyes to avoid his gaze and put my phone down. 

My right hand cups my wet heated mound. I sigh audibly and move my middle finger right over my clit. The friction of my underwear was the little push I needed to start my release. At first, I moved my middle finger straight up and down. My underwear have gone from moist to soaking in .5 seconds. The pressure is light and the pace is slow and lingering. 

I see Namjoon’s sunlit face behind my closed eyes. The straight up and down motion is replaced with small quick circular motions. The new motion presents a need to spread my labia more. Through the cover I can hear the wetness, as I gently spread myself. The circles are even quicker and more forceful. The wetness reminds me of how his lips glistened in the sun after taking a drink. His glistening lips would be better with my juices. The pressure increased and I was sent over the edge with the thought of his lips on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon arrives home after his long day of being rescued by SooMae. Can he contain his raging thoughts or will he give into his desire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! Chapter 7 is short and sinfully sweet. Finally we get some Namjoon love. I hope you enjoy :)

“Namjoon you seriously have the worst and best luck of any person I have ever met.” Jungkook laughs, as he drives the three of them home. 

Namjoon has his arm on the arm rest and is looking out the window at the night cityscape. He is not listening to him. Instead, he is thinking of all the moments him and SooMae had together. 

“He isn’t listening to us,” Jimin’s voice rings through the enclosed car. “He is clearly thinking about the doctor.” He paused and smirked. “She was very beautiful. I think I’ll pay her a visit on Monday and thank her for you, Namjoon.” 

“Don’t you dare!” He scoffs. His deep voice piercing their laugh. 

“Oh, so you are listening to us, but choosing not to reply. What are you thinking about?” Jungkook glances over at him. Namjoon doesn’t reply, so Jimin and Jungkook continue their own conversation. 

Namjoon on crutches is probably worse than him walking on a trail by himself. Just getting into their place he tripped two times. Feeling frustrated, he let Jungkook and Jimin relay information to the others and he went to shower and go to bed. His frustration was boiling - the fall, being rescued by a gorgeous woman that he has no way of winning over, being carried and fed by said woman, and the jokes from the guys. 

The shower was hot and steamed filled the bathroom. He was standing on his left leg with his hands on the wall, so he wouldn’t fall. The water was cascading down his muscular back, slowly washing away the frustration. As the last drop of frustration was washed away, his thoughts were replaced with SooMae. She had a slight white tint to her tan skin from sunscreen. She smelled of fresh linen. Her smile, rare from what he saw over the few hours they were together, was blinding. 

He thought about the first moment he got on her back and how her smell encircled him. Not just her smell, but her presence. Her entire being melted with his. He wanted to talk to distract his thoughts, but all he could think about was kissing her neck while he was being carried. How he wished she could wrap her legs around him instead.

Their entire interaction, he tried to remain focused and not think those thoughts, but alone in his shower his focus was gone. He stood slick with water, hard and wanting. 

The moment when she backed him against the tree flitted across his mind and his hand was just as quick to find his hardness. He moaned at the first tug. His thoughts filled with only SooMae and how she would feel underneath him. He tilted his head back, tightening his grip and his pace quickened. Breath catching he pumped furiously. 

He imagined kissing her neck from behind, as he was so tempted to do when he was being carried on the trail. Her hair brushed aside, her moan with each slow kiss. The thought of her backing herself against him naked and wanting - excited him. Would she be forceful like on the trail or submissive? Submissive. He needed submissive. He desired her begging him to take her from behind. 

The familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach was growing. He pulled harder, went faster, squeezed tighter with each new thought of how he wanted SooMae. The thought of her down on her knees looking up at him with doe eyes is what made him release his ecstasy. The water washing away his frustration and his cum. 

“Good Morning, Hyung.” Jimin said in his usual cheerful self, as he came to sit next to Namjoon on the porch with a cup of coffee. Namjoon was deep in thought. “Ah,” Jimin paused. “I see you are still thinking about SooMae. When are you going to see her again?”

“That’s the problem Jimin, I don’t know.” The topic of SooMae got Namjoon talking. “I don’t know if she wants to see me. I didn’t give her my number and I didn’t get her’s, so I don’t know what to do.”

Jimin chuckled. “Hyung, you know where she works. Why don’t you send her something as a thank you?” To Jimin this was simple and obvious, but women to Namjoon were foreign and scary. Jimin was checking his phone. “Here,” he leaned over to show a fruit basket. “No, not that one. Look at this one. Has a cute stuffed bear.” 

Namjoon shook his head. “That doesn’t feel right, but sending her something does make sense.”


End file.
